


a training log

by halfannie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is /// so strong!!, i bet she could get even ///// stronger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfannie/pseuds/halfannie
Summary: wow. i'm so glad she's my friend





	a training log

Annie’s // Training Log

by Mikasa

Push//ups: 133!!!

Time: 3:09//

//Running: she was in the corn fields // until she wasn’t! I was so surprised I forgot /// to stop my timer…

INJURY: jumping from // barn, high up

Time it took to heal: /////

**Author's Note:**

> [wow. i'm so glad she's my friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014909/chapters/49315598#workskin)


End file.
